forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Corruption in Kryptgarden
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 59 | debut = August 16, 2014 | released = | story arc = Tyranny of Dragons | realm year = 1489 DR | setting = Kryptgarden Forest | game_edition = 5 | play_time = | players = 3–7 | levels = 1 – 5 | series = Epic Adventures | preceded_by = | followed_by = Mulmaster Undone | source = dndadventurersleague.org }} Corruption in Kryptgarden is an Epic Adventures module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It focuses on Kryptgarden Forest, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 1 - to 5 -level characters. The module was a limited release and was available only at Gen Con Indy, PAX Prime, Dragon*Con, and Fan Expo Canada. The module has been retired by Adventurers League. Index ;Characters: :Alandra • Athalee • Claugiyliamatar • Dala Silmerhelve • Drom • Garbul • Hendle • Ishaldra • Lerek • Lilith • Thalder • Valero Brokengulf • Windle • Witchthorn • Yalek Snurd • Zalaren • Zaralda :Neronvain • Olranth Silmerhelve ;Creatures: :Archfey • Dire wolf • Dryad • Dwarf • Elf • Ghost • Giant eagle • Giant owl • Griffon • Gray ooze • Green dragon • Half-elf • Halfling • Half-ogre • Hobgoblin • Human • Mimic • Ogre • Satyr • Treant • Twig blight • Wight • Worg :Dracolich ;Locations: :;Forests:Kryptgarden Forest :;Region: Sword Coast North :Elfrin • Illefarn • Moonsea • Neverwinter • Phlan • Rashemen • Rilithar • Sword Mountains • Tethyr • Thay • Waterdeep • Westbridge ;Magic: :;Items: ''Amulet of health • Crystal ball • Green Dragon Mask • Rug of smothering • Speaking stone :;Spells: Animate dead • Charm person • Command • Cure wounds • Divination • Fire trap • Greater restoration • Healing word • Hold person • Horrifying visage • Identify • Inflict wounds • Lesser restoration • Light • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Misty step • Prayer of healing • Protection from poison • Raise dead • Remove curse • Sacred flame • Shield of faith • Shocking grasp • Speak with dead • Spiritual weapons • Suggestion • Thaumaturgy • Withering touch ;Miscellaneous: :;Fancy stones: Garnet • Jade :;Metals & Allows: Electrum • Gold :;Precious stones: Emerald • Black pearl ;Organizations: :Brokengulf • Cult of the Dragon • Red Wizards of Thay • Silmerhelve • Zartruss :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Helm • Tiamat • Waukeen Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Tyranny of Dragons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Epic Adventures Category:Published in 2014 Category:Works by Teos Abadia